Albatros
by Kariolka
Summary: Zupełna przeróbka całego serialu Firefly. Bez Inary, za to z nową tajemniczą bohaterką.
1. Prolog: Ezra

_Nie jestem zbyt dobra w pisaniu wstępów. To samo, jeśli chodzi o pierwsze rozdziały wszelkich opowiadań. Dlatego zarówno ta notka autorska, jak i prolog nie są dużych rozmiarów. Wyjaśnię tylko kilka spraw._

_Poniższe opowiadanie to zupełna przeróbka całego serialu "Firefly". W związku z tym __niektóre rzeczy będą się zgadzały, a inne nie. Akcja rozpoczyna się ok. 4 miesiące przed wydarzeniami opisanymi w odcinku pilotażowym. Nie jest to żadne wielkie dzieło, ale raczej historyjka pisana z potrzeby serca. Pomyślałam jednak, że miło będzie, gdy "to" tutaj umieszczę i może ktoś przypadkiem "to" przeczyta._

_Co do tytułu, to ten tutaj jest raczej tymczasowy - zmienię go, gdy przyjdzie mi do głowy lepszy pomysł._

* * *

**Prolog: Ezra**

Planeta Ezra była jednym z najbardziej oddalonych od centrum Wszechświata ciał niebieskich. Położona tuż przy granicach poznanego kosmosu, cieszyła się bardzo niewielkim zainteresowaniem ze strony Sojuszu. Była całkiem sporych rozmiarów i różniła się nieco od innych planet. Sprawowała niejako kontrolę nad grupką położonych w pobliżu księżyców i karłowatych planet, zwanych Danaidami. Co za tym idzie, odgrywała znaczącą rolę w kosmosie, choć właściwie niewiele osób wiedziało o niej coś bliższego. Cała Ezra owiana była jakąś tajemnicą. Była bez wątpienia piękną planetą, bardzo różnorodną – w dużej części porastały ją lasy, ale można było znaleźć na niej również szerokie równiny, prerie i malownicze góry i kaniony – i bogatą. Posiadała wiele złóż bogactw naturalnych, poza tym zbierała podatki z ponad dziesięciu innych obiektów. Miała świetnie wyszkolone wojsko, które walczyło w przeszłości po zwycięskiej stronie w Wojnie Jednoczącej. Władcą Ezry był król Tezeriusz Młodszy. Wiadomo było o nim niewiele – tyle, że jego żona zmarła wiele lat temu, a córka była pięknością z włosami do pasa i kształciła się gdzieś na południu stolicy planety, olbrzymiego miasta, które nazywało się Te.

Te było metropolią, która miała wszystko. Eleganckie ulice, ekskluzywne sklepy, pięciogwiazdkowe hotele, teatry, eleganckie kafejki w cichych zakątkach, najlepsze szkoły. O bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców dbali szkoleni w wojsku funkcjonariusze. Tak przynajmniej miało to wyglądać z zewnątrz.

Na całej planecie sprawy jednak tak nie wyglądały. Tuż za granicami Te zaczynały się siedliska biedy, gdzie ludzie niemal nie mieli co do garnków włożyć. Niektórzy ludzie mieszkali w skleconych byle jak leśnych chatach i nie potrafili nawet czytać.

Król Tezeriusz sprawował nad Danaidami władzę zbliżoną do despotycznej. Mieszkańcy podległych mu planet bali się go, a także czuli do niego coś w rodzaju nieuzasadnionego szacunku.

Tak wyglądała sytuacja na planecie Ezra i nie wyglądało na to, żeby miała się w najbliższym czasie zmienić.


	2. Rozdział I: Tawerna

**Rozdział I: TAWERNA**

Little Blackhole było niewielką mieściną, położoną na tyle daleko od granic administracyjnych Te, że król Tezeriusz praktycznie się nią nie interesował. Gdyby miasto to istniało na starej Ziemi, z pewnością byłoby portem – niewielkim, zapomnianym nadmorskim ośrodkiem wymiany towarów, gdzie wszyscy piraci z okolicy robią swoje ciemne interesy. Jako że znajdowało się nie na Ziemi, ale na planecie Ezra w paśmie Danaid, było portem, ale lotniczym. Kosmicznym, jak kto woli. Zawijały tam przede wszystkim statki przemytnicze. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, Little Blackhole było miejscem zapomnianym przez cywilizację, idealnym do robienia brudnych interesów – tuż pod nosem Tezeriusza! Tak blisko niego, że nigdy nie wpadłby na ślad choćby najbardziej nieudolnego szmuglera.

Mieszkańcy mieściny chętnie i ściśle kooperowali z przemytnikami. Byli ubodzy i zacofani, i oprócz handlu z nimi niewiele mieli innych źródeł utrzymania.

Miasto było typowym portem kosmicznym. Wąskie ulice, przeważnie dzielnice, gdzie nie chciałbyś się znaleźć sam po zmierzchu. Ludzie niewiele ze sobą rozmawiali, na ogół przemykali się chyłkiem, spiesząc do swoich spraw, swojego życia. Wszyscy byli niscy i mieli ponure twarze koloru ziemi. Kobiet prawie nie dało się zauważyć – ich światem były domy, rzadko wychodziły na ulice. Mężczyźni po pracy przesiadywali w tawernach, z których miasto słynęło. Często dochodziło w nich do bójek, zdarzały się nawet zabójstwa – zarówno umyślne jak i nie – ale dla mieszkańców Blackhole było to czymś zgoła normalnym.

Nie było jednak normalne to, że po mieście kręcili się funkcjonariusze Gwardii Królewskiej – czyli, krótko mówiąc, policji – tak jak tego ponurego, listopadowego dnia.

Grupa postawnych mężczyzn w eleganckich, niebieskich mundurach, o poważnych, pociągłych bladych twarzach, tak różnych od twarzy mieszkańców Little Blackhole, chodziła ulicami z takimi minami, jakby cały wszechświat do nich należał. Ludzie w popłochu pierzchali przed nimi w głąb swoich mieszkań, zamykali okiennice. Ludzie Tezeriusza rozklejali na słupach, murach ich mieszkań, słowem – wszędzie, gdzie się dało – plakaty o zgoła niecodziennej, lakonicznej treści:

POSZUKIWANA

WYZNACZONO NAGRODĘ

A pod tym zdjęcie pięknej dziewczyny. Blondynki o długich włosach, jasnoniebieskich oczach i figurze, która na żywo z pewnością mogła przyprawić niejednego mężczyznę o szaleństwo.

Tylko tyle.

* * *

Policjanci z rozmachem otworzyli drzwi tawerny.

-Kapitanie?

Malcolm Reynolds podniósł wzrok znad blatu stołu.

-Jayne? – zapytał nieprzytomnym głosem.

Dobrze zbudowany, brodaty człowiek o krótkich włosach nazwany Jayne'm lekkim skinieniem głowy wskazał na drzwi.

Czterech czy pięciu umundurowanych niepostrzeżenie wkroczyło do wnętrza spelunki.

-Najwyższy czas – mruknął Malcolm z ledwie dosłyszalną nutką ironii. – Dość długo już tu siedzieliśmy.

Położył prawą rękę na biodrze, obmyślając sposób na niedostrzeżone wyciągnięcie broni, którą miał u pasa.

-Kapitanie – odezwał się Jayne – myślę, że jest jeszcze czas, żeby po prostu niepostrzeżenie stąd…

-Zamknij buzię, Jayne – odrzekł krótko kapitan.

-Mal – powiedział ostro drugi mężczyzna – naprawdę chcesz, żeby tak po prostu nas złapali?!

Kapitan nie zdążył jednak odpowiedzieć, gdyż w tym samym czasie we wnętrzu tawerny zawrzało. Zebrani mężczyźni zauważyli obecność funkcjonariuszy i zaczęli szemrać między sobą. Kilku próbowało wymknąć się tylnimi drzwiami, reszta zaczęła podejrzliwie przyglądać się sobie nawzajem. W Little Blackhole każdy miał coś do ukrycia.

Jeden z funkcjonariuszy, wyglądający na ich dowódcę, szczupły, młody człowiek o szarych włosach i za wszelką cenę usiłujący ukryć zmęczenie, zręcznie wskoczył na jeden z drewnianych stołów, sprawiając, że siedzący przy nim mężczyźni gwałtownie zeskoczyli ze swoich ław, przestraszeni.

-CISZA! – ryknął chrapliwym głosem. – CISZA!

Nie potrzebował krzyczeć. Wszyscy zgromadzeni umilkli, gdy tylko jeden z policjantów, niby od niechcenia, wyciągnął z kabury pistolet i zaczął się nim bawić.

-Prowadzimy tu akcję poszukiwawczą – zaczął władczym tonem ten, który stał na stole. – Mamy rozkaz zlikwidowania każdego, kto nam będzie tę akcję utrudniał. – Mężczyzna wyciągnął zza pazuchy spory arkusz papieru. Widniało na nim to samo zdjęcie pięknej, młodej kobiety, które było porozklejane jako ogłoszenie na ulicach. – Poszukujemy tej oto… osoby – kontynuował kulawo. – Jako obywatele Wolnej Planety Ezry, z rozkazu naszego łaskawego króla wszyscy jesteście zobligowani dopomóc nam w tych poszukiwaniach. Jeżeli ktoś widział dziewczynę ze zdjęcia, ma obowiązek zgłoszenia to funkcjonariuszom. Każdego, kto zatai przed nami jakieś informacje lub będzie pomagał dziewczynie w ucieczce, czeka kara śmierci. Zrozumiano?!

-To pewnie jakaś ważna osoba – odezwał się cicho Jayne.

Malcolm roztargniony wzrok utkwił w fotografii trzymanej przez funkcjonariusza. Usta lekko rozchylił. Wyciągnięta ręka zamarła w pół drogi do kufla z piwem.

„Ależ ona jest cholernie piękna" – przemknęło mu przez myśl.

-Mal? – Jayne szturchnął go w bok. Mężczyzna na chwilę przeniósł na niego nieprzytomne spojrzenie, a potem szybko i wprawnie omiótł wzrokiem wnętrze tawerny. Powoli zaczął odzyskiwać zimną krew.

* * *

Dziewczyna skuliła się na wysokim taborecie tuż przy barze. Wyglądała co najmniej dziwnie. Ubrana była w długie, wiązane buty na wysokim obcasie, brązową spódnicę do kostek i szarą, skórzaną bluzę wiązaną jak gorset. Na długie mniej więcej do ramion, krzywo przycięte włosy zarzuciła obszerny, szary kaptur, który opadał jej aż na oczy. Czerwone, rozpalone policzki pobrudziła sobie ziemią. Obie dłonie zaciskała na kuflu piwa, lecz tak naprawdę tylko udawała, że pije. Od kiedy do knajpy wtargnęli królewscy funkcjonariusze, jej myśli – tak jak i rozszerzone z przerażenia oczy – skłaniały się tylko w ich kierunku. Nie wiedzieć czemu, czuła na sobie wzrok wszystkich obecnych.

Gdy tylko ich przywódca zakończył swoje osobliwe przemówienie, cicha do tej pory tawerna wybuchła. Wszyscy naraz zaczęli najpierw szeptać, a potem coraz głośniej się przegadywać. Funkcjonariusz, choć nieco zdezorientowany, na razie zachowywał spokój. Napięcie i przerażenie powoli opadało.

-Nie macie czego tu szukać! - krzyknął ktoś odważnie. – Gdyby taka chodziła po ulicy, myślicie, że nikt by jej sobie nie przywłaszczył? – Oblizał się lubieżnie.

-Zaraz, czekajcie! – rozległy się głosy z kilku stron naraz. – Toż to przecież córka króla!

-Prawda!

-Żarty sobie robicie?

-Tezeriusz wypuścił z gniazdka swoją kruszynkę i teraz jej szuka!

-Marnujecie czas! Myślicie, że siedziałaby sobie spokojnie tutaj, tuż pod stolicą?

-Głupcy!

Dał się słyszeć huk wystrzału z pistoletu. To któryś z funkcjonariuszy nie mógł już znieść słów zgromadzonych w tawernie ludzi. Mężczyźni, jak dzieci, z krzykiem zerwali się ze swoich miejsc. Rzucili się do obu drzwi, nawet okien. Padło jeszcze kilka strzałów. Wszędzie słychać było ludzkie krzyki i odgłosy tłukącego się szkła. Paru odważniejszych – czy może bardziej podpitych – zaatakowało królewskich funkcjonariuszy. We wnętrzu knajpy zapanował niemożliwy do opisania harmider.

Dziewczyna głębiej naciągnęła kaptur na twarz i zeskoczyła ze stołka. Powoli zaczęła przemieszczać się wzdłuż ściany z nadzieją, że uda jej dostać się w pobliże wyjścia. Błąd.

Nagle poczuła czyjeś silne ramiona od tyłu obejmujące ją w pasie i spokojny oddech przy swoim uchu. Skamieniała z przerażenia. „No tak" – pomyślała. „To koniec".

-Niezbyt dobrze się maskujesz – usłyszała cichy, poważny, męski głos.

Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte z przerażenia. W głowie wciąż jednak słyszała uparty głos, który mówił jej, że skoro już wybrała swoją drogę – drogę buntu, odwagi i samodzielności – powinna bez wahania nią podążać. Zebrała całą swoją siłę – zarówno psychiczną, jak i fizyczną – i, nadal w ciasnym uścisku, odwróciła się twarzą do znajomego.

Znalazła się twarzą w twarz – ale tylko dzięki swoim wysokim obcasom – z mężczyzną może kilka lat od niej starszym, o twarzy urodziwej, na której życie – jak zauważyła – zdążyło już wypisać doświadczenie, smutek, odwagę, surowość, a przede wszystkim gorycz. Teraz ta twarz przybrała jednak przyjazny i jednocześnie przebiegły wyraz, a stalowe oczy patrzyły na nią figlarnie. Wstrzymała oddech. Coś było w tym mężczyźnie… Już się go nie bała. Lękała się tylko jednego – tego, że zaraz ktoś ją rozpozna, zabiorą ją z daleka od niego i nie zdąży zamienić z nim ani jednego słowa, nawet poznać jego imienia…

Nadal w szoku, wpatrywała się w jego oczy, a on patrzył w jej. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe. Stała jak sparaliżowana, mimo iż rozsądek kazał jej zapomnieć o obcym i uciekać, uciekać jak najdalej…

-Oni… - wyszeptała. Głośny dźwięk tłuczonego o czyjąś głowę szkła kazał jej przerwać i pospiesznie omieść wzrokiem izbę. Nie była w stanie mówić.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

-Chodź – szepnął i mocnym uściskiem chwycił ją za rękę. Co dziwne, wcale nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Bez oporów dała się prowadzić nieznajomemu człowiekowi.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się na chwilę przy ławie, na której samotnie siedział muskularny, postawny człowiek. Jego wygląd dziewczyna określiła sobie w myślach jako „barbarzyński". Miał krótko przystrzyżoną, ciemną brodę, przy pasie nosił broń, i, nie wiedzieć czemu, skojarzył się jej z siłą i przemocą – mimo iż uśmiechał się, a jego twarz miała przyjazny wyraz.

-Jayne, zbieramy się – mruknął do niego mężczyzna. Choć na twarzy człowieka nazwanego Jaynem na widok jego towarzyszki wymalowało się zdumienie, nie mrugnął nawet okiem. Wstał i zaczął torować swemu koledze i dziewczynie drogę przez rozszalały tłum. Ona z przerażeniem obserwowała to, co działo się dookoła. Ludzie popychali się, wrzeszczeli na siebie. W ruch szły pięści, a nawet szklane naczynia i ciężkie, drewniane krzesła.

Z tego wszystkiego wydostali się na zewnątrz niezauważeni. Była już noc; ciemność rozświetlały jedynie pojedyncze gwiazdy widoczne na zachmurzonym niebie. Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko; dobrze było znowu znaleźć się na świeżym powietrzu.

Odwróciła się w stronę jej wybawiciela; on i jego towarzysz stali kilka metrów dalej i patrzyli na nią w milczeniu. Właśnie chciała się odezwać, powiedzieć coś luźnego, w stylu: „Łatwo poszło, prawda?" ale w tej samej chwili drzwi tawerny otworzyły się z hukiem i wypadł z nich jegomość w błękitnym mundurze.

-Hej, wy tam! – wrzasnął.

Przerażenie zalało ją ze zdwojoną falą. „No tak, nie powinno się chwalić dnia przed zachodem słońca" – w myślach skarciła siebie samą.

Nieznajomy mężczyzna – ten, który rozpoznał ją w tawernie – syknął:

-Jayne, weź ją i gnajcie na statek. Dołączę do was za góra trzy minuty.

Zawahała się chwilę. Niezbyt uśmiechało się pójście na jakiś statek razem z tym człowiekiem, Jaynem. Nie miała jednak wyboru, funkcjonariusze już biegli w ich stronę.

Jayne chwycił ją za rękę i puścił się szalonym biegiem w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Dziewczyna nie była w stanie dotrzymać mu kroku, więc w praktyce wyglądało to tak, że on niemal ciągnął ją po ziemi. Starała się jednak jak mogła za nim nadążyć, z wysiłku i strachu łzy ściekały jej po policzkach. Zadrżała, gdy usłyszała za sobą odgłosy wystrzałów z pistoletu. Jayne jednak nieprzerwanie ciągnął do przodu.

Straciła rachubę czasu, wydawało jej się, że upłynęły całe godziny, zanim w końcu mężczyzna zatrzymał się przed jakimś wielkim obiektem leżącym wśród równiny, który rzeczywiście wyglądał na statek kosmiczny. Wyczerpana, upadła na ziemię.

Po kilku sekundach usłyszała za sobą dudniące kroki. Przez umysł przebiegła jej myśl, że to na pewno funkcjonariusze ich wytropili – czemu by mieli tego nie zrobić? Mieli przewagę liczebną, a nigdzie w okolicy nie było żadnego miejsca dobrego na kryjówkę. Nie miała już jednak siły się podnieść i uciekać. „Będzie, co ma być…" – pomyślała słabo, przytulając policzek do zimnej ziemi.

Usłyszała jednak, że kroki ucichły i jakby zwolniły. Ich miejsce zajął odgłos przyspieszonego oddechu i chrapliwy, urywany głos:

-Okay, załatwiłem to.

Podniosła głowę. Tak, dobrze rozpoznała ten głos.

Mężczyzna przykląkł przy niej. Wyglądał również na wyczerpanego. Delikatnym gestem położył dłoń na jej czole. Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy.

-Masz gorączkę – mruknął po chwili. – Hmmm…

-Jak to zrobiłeś? – zainteresował się drugi facet.

-Nieważne, Jayne.

-Słyszałam… wystrzały – powiedziała słabo dziewczyna, otwierając oczy.

Przez jego twarz przemknął cień uśmiechu.

-Ano – powiedział, podając jej do ręki skórzaną manierkę. Zaczęła łapczywie pić, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, dlaczego ufa tym ludziom. Przecież w manierce mogło być cokolwiek. Na razie jednak smakowało jak woda. Czysta, najlepsza woda.

-Zoë, otwórz nam, z łaski swojej – powiedział pierwszy mężczyzna do urządzenia wyglądającego jak UKF-ka, które wyjął z kieszeni. – Lepiej nie kusić losu i nie zostawać tu dłużej, niż potrzeba – mruknął do Jayne'a.

Podał rękę dziewczynie, która ujęła ją z pewnym wahaniem, i pomógł jej się podnieść. Oddech już jej się wyrównał, lecz nadal wyglądała na przestraszoną.

-Lecisz z nami – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. – Pogadamy, jak już wystartujemy. Chcę jak najszybciej opuścić tą parszywą planetę.

Nie mógł usłyszeć, jak dziewczyna, podążając za nim w kierunku wrót statku, szepnęła: „Ja też" głosem pełnym trwogi i złych przeczuć.


End file.
